Souji Kusakabe
|-|Souji Kusakabe= |-|Masked Form= |-|Rider Form= |-|Native Worm= Summary Souji Kusakabe (日下部 総司 Kusakabe Sōji) was Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (仮面ライダーダークカブト Kamen Raidā Dāku Kabuto, Masked Rider Dark Kabuto), is an antagonist in Kamen Rider Kabuto. He actually is a a Native who uses the Dark Kabuto Zecter, this mimic version of Tendou was actually a human infant that was captured by Mishima and used for his experiments after being turned into a Native. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 10-A | Likely Low 7-C Name: Souji Kusakabe, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Origin: Kamen Rider Kabuto Gender: Male Age: Mid-20s Classification: Native Worm, Kamen Rider. |-|Native Worm= Powers and Abilities: Limited Shapeshifting (As a Worm, he can mimic a person appearance and even their memories and personalities, however, he can only do this once). |-|Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto= Powers and Abilities: As the mimic version of Souji Tendou, he should had similiar abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Master at H2H combat, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses with Kabuto Receiver, O Signal and Compound Eye, Statistics Amplification with Clock Up, Dimensional Travel (He can travel between the real world to the edge of space-time). Attack Potency: Unknown (Normal Worm can easily overpowered and kill trained agents with ease, though we don't know the full extent of their power) | At least Athlete level | Small Town level (Fought against Kamen Rider Kabuto Speed: Unknown (They never demonstration any speed feat) | Peak Human movement speed | Superhuman movement speed, Sub-Relativistic (All Clock Up users can move at this speed) movement speed in Clock-Up. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Normal Human | Class 25 Striking Strength: Unknown Class | Athlete Class | Small Town Class Durability: Unknown | At least Athlete level | Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozen meters with the ZECT Kunai Gun Standard Equipment: * Dark Kabuto Zecter: Transformation device for Dark Kabuto. * Rider Belt: Transformation belt for Dark Kabuto. * ZECT Kunai Gun: Dark Kabuto Personal weapon Intelligence: Above Average (Due to being an mimic version of Tendou, he had demonstration some form of strategies and fought against many experienced enemy, but not as good as Tendou). Weaknesses: Mentally unstable. Normal human weakness | The Masked Form had better defence capability but much slower. In Rider form, Clock Up have time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clock Up: An ability which is primarily used by ZECT Riders while in Rider mode, Kabuto can keep up with Worms moving at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. * Dark Rider Kick: By pressing three buttons on the belt in succession, Dark Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered roundhouse kick from a standing position. Key: Native Worm | Souji Kusakabe | Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Note: All Dark Kabuto Henshin and Finisher Gallery > Kamen Rider Kabuto仮面ライダーカブトKabuto vs Dark Kabuto 2 2 Kamen Rider Kabuto仮面ライダーカブトKabuto vs Dark Kabuto 1 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters